


Bark

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attention Whore Hannibal Lecter, Author Had Such A Good Time Writing This, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Will Graham, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Praise Kink, Puppy Hannibal Lecter, Puppy Play, Rimming, Top Hannibal Lecter, barking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal steals the expensive collar Will buys for Encephalitis and it brings about a fetish neither of them knew they had.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 219
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020, Wendigo & Stag





	Bark

The white collar was covered with diamonds down the length and Will thought it looked amazing when it was finished by the jewelry store. Hannibal thought it was a waste of good money on an animal who would not appreciate it, but he ignored his protests and put the expensive gift on Encephalitis’s neck. He was going to be the only dog Will had now and he planned on spoiling him rotten. 

He didn’t expect Hannibal’s growing resentment, though in retrospect he really should’ve. 

Every time Will would make a special treat for Cephie, bring him a toy, or even play ball in their large yard Hannibal would glare as he watched them. 

If Will tried to bring it up he’d shoot down the argument, leaving the house, and usually come back with blood on his hands so Will thought it best to just let it go. 

Then Cephie’s collar went missing. 

“Hannibal? Have you seen Cephie’s collar?”

The sound of his exasperated sigh made Will frown. “No, I have not. I have very little to do with Encephalitis’s care so naturally I would have no knowledge of the three thousand dollar collar you had made for him.” 

Will found the old collar still in his drawer and put it on Cephie’s neck. “It’s just weird because he’s had it for months.” 

“He likes to chase animals when they invade the backyard. Perhaps he got entangled with one and lost it in the fray.” 

“I guess.” 

He walked into the living room and saw Hannibal reading a book on the couch with legs folded under him. “I guess I shouldn’t buy him expensive shit anymore, if he’s just gonna lose it.” 

“As I have told you.” 

Will saw Hannibal fiddle with the neck of his tie, an odd thing for how hot it was outside and how he was dressed. He’d rarely seen Hannibal in formal attire since the fall, mostly loose dress shirts and pants that didn’t need matching coats. The weather in Cuba was warm enough and they rarely left the house for there to be a need to show any fancy suits off. 

All they needed was each other. 

Their relationship had its ups and downs but for the most part they expressed their feelings like most couples. Sex, touches, kissing, and even sometimes just the occasional cuddle. Will had never been so tactile before but with Hannibal he was. 

Cephie’s addition to their lives just a few months ago had distracted him a bit. He’d missed having a dog, and yeah he’d got a little carried away maybe, and neglected Hannibal. 

“You...um...busy?”

Hannibal didn’t look up from his book. “I’m reading.” 

Will sat down beside him on the couch and reached up through his pants leg only to have Hannibal pull his foot away. 

“I’m  _ reading _ , Will. Perhaps later.” 

“You’re turning down sex?” 

Hannibal looked at him coldly. “You have turned down sex quite often the past few months. Turnabout is fair play.” 

He scoffed. “Even when you’re mad at me I’ve never known you to turn down sex.” 

“Well let this be a new experience for you.” 

Will watched Hannibal and frowned when he saw him put fingers inside the collar of his shirt again. 

“Shit too tight?” 

Hannibal blushed, turning away from him, and leaned on the arm of the couch. “No.” 

“It’s kind of hot for you to wear a tie, I mean…” 

“Are you policing my fashion choices now?”

“Hannibal…” 

Encephalitis ran up to Will, jumping up on his lap, and he laughed running his hand over his head. “Good boy.” 

Will felt eyes on him and turned in time to see Hannibal look away. 

He also caught sight of something shiny under the edge of his shirt collar. 

It couldn’t be. 

Will whistled and brought Encephalitis down to his bedroom, another instance of Will’s spoiling him, though Hannibal had been oddly in favor of it which should’ve been his first clue. He filled Cephie’s food and water before he shut the door.

This wasn’t something they’d ever thought of doing, nor had Hannibal ever shown interest, but Will’s desire was suddenly so deep his cock ached. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch again. 

“I put Cephie to bed.” 

Hannibal said nothing, though he watched him turn the page in his book that Will was almost certain wasn’t being read. 

“He really is a good boy for me,” he said, leaning back on the couch with a sigh, “Not like you.” 

He saw Hannibal turn out of the corner of his eye. “What did you say?” 

Will turned to smile at him. “I said not like you.” 

“What are you….” 

“You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you?” 

Hannibal glared at him. “Will….” 

Will pulled his legs onto the couch and crawled closer to him. He put his hand on the edge of Hannibal’s crisp white dress shirt. “If you wanted one yourself you could’ve just asked and not taken it.”

He watched Hannibal’s face turn red. “I have no idea what you’re referring to.” 

Will moved to grab his tie. Hannibal snarled as he tried to fight him but Will easily subdued him and pressed his hands down against the arm of the couch. They both fought for breath, panting as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“No? You have no idea? You’ve been a good boy then?” 

“Will…” 

“Take off your tie and open your shirt.” 

“You’re holding my arms.”

Will let go of one of Hannibal’s hands but pressed down on the other as he undid his tie. He never once looked away from Will when he got his shirt open, and Will put his fingers under the collar with a smile. 

“It’s tight on you, isn’t it?”    
  


“Yes.” 

“But you like it?” 

“Yes.”

“Why?” 

“You have been giving Encephalitis all your attention as of late and I just...wanted some of it for myself. I…” 

Will pressed his lips to Hannibal’s neck and he gasped. “You want to be my good boy, Hannibal?” 

“Yesss,” Hannibal moaned as he bit down, pressing his hardness up against Will’s own, “I...oh Will, please.” 

He lifted his head up sharply. “What did you call me?” 

“W….Master.” 

Will smiled. “Puppies don’t call their owners anything,” he whispered, “They just do as they’re told and beg for attention. You want my attention so bad, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal said, his voice thick, “I...please.” 

“What do you want, Puppy?” 

Hannibal’s cheeks were flushed, mouth open, and his hair was messed from their fighting. He had never looked more fuckable, nor more handsome in Will’s eyes. 

“I want to taste you,” he said, licking his lips, “I...I’ve missed your taste.” 

Will pressed a kiss to his forehead and felt Hannibal shiver. “You wanna suck my cock, Puppy?” 

Hannibal let out a long breath. “Yes, yes, please.” 

He let go of his wrists and sat upright while Hannibal went right down to his knees on the floor. The collar stood out on his neck as he stared at Will looking so desperate. 

“My cock isn’t gonna suck itself,” Will said, leaning back on the couch, “Get on with it.” 

Hannibal hurriedly undid his belt, hands shaking, and Will leaned up to make it easier for his jeans to slide down. He moaned when Hannibal freed his cock, licking down the length, and grabbed his hair tight. 

“Fuck yeah,” he sighed, staring down at him, “I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you I just.….fuck Hannibal…” 

Hannibal squeezed his knee but didn’t stop licking, sucking on the tip as Will groaned. 

“Good boy,” he gasped as Hannibal took him into his mouth, “Oh god you’re such a good boy.” 

He felt Hannibal loosen his throat and stop moving, his eyes pleading with Will. 

“You want me to fuck your mouth, Puppy?” 

Hannibal nodded and Will touched his cheek. “Don’t come,” he gasped, “Save that for my ass.” 

He heard Hannibal’s muffled moan as he took hold of his other cheek. 

“Such a good boy.”    
  


Will fucked up into his mouth slowly, groaning as he felt Hannibal’s tongue against his length. He watched Hannibal’s adoring eyes as he started to go faster, sitting up as Hannibal knelt on the floor. 

“Fuck, Puppy, you’re….” 

He felt his orgasm build as he heard Hannibal moan, pulling his hair while Hannibal’s lips tightened. 

“Oh god, Hannibal!” 

Will came in a rush, spilling past his lips, and Hannibal greedily tried to swallow. He choked, tears in his eyes, and Will withdrew only to run his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. 

“Good boy,” he gasped, grabbing the end of the collar. 

Hannibal whined and Will kissed him sloppy, groaning at the taste as Hannibal sat up on his knees again. He pulled back, breathless, and let him go with a rough push. 

“Take off your clothes.” 

He watched Hannibal do as he was told with his head back on the couch again. Hannibal’s face was flushed and his eyes a little glazed as he let his trousers fall. His cock was pressed tight to his red briefs and Will could see the precum already stained the expensive silk. 

“Stop.”

Hannibal licked his lips and Will felt his cock twitch just looking at his swollen mouth. 

“Go slow.” 

He took his time pulling down the briefs and never once looked away from Will, not even as he kicked them off to the side. 

“How long have you wanted this, Puppy?” Will asked, reaching out for him, “How long have you wanted to wear a collar and be part of my pack?” 

Hannibal came over to him slowly and went down on his knees again. “I’ve wanted to be yours since the moment we met, Will.” 

“But not like this,” Will whispered, touching his mouth, “You...god Hannibal, you….” 

He took Will’s hand and began to lick, making him moan. “Puppy.” 

Hannibal licked his palm first finger by finger, and then turned Will’s hand over to start up his wrist. 

“You like how I taste that much?” 

His eyes met Will’s when he barked and Will heard Cephie bark down the hall. 

“Fuck, Hannibal stop,” Will gasped, taking his pants off, “Fuck me, I need you to….” 

Hannibal ripped his pants off and tossed them over his shoulder, pushing Will down. He went to take off his boxers but Hannibal flipped him over. 

“Puppy….” 

His cock ached as he heard Hannibal’s growl against his neck. 

“Fuck me,” Will said, turning to glare at him, “Fuck me NOW!” 

Hannibal bit into Will’s ass without warning and he cried out in surprise. “What are---” 

He felt Hannibal fight to pull down the boxers with his teeth and groaned. “Hannibal, just….” 

Hannibal pulled hard, growling, and Will felt the pull on his cock through the front hole. He hissed, ready to just do it himself, when he felt Hannibal take the fabric in his fingers and pull down hard. The brush against his cock made Will groan, falling forward again, and Hannibal took that opportunity to start licking between his cheeks. 

“Oh god, Puppy, I…” 

The slobbery way Hannibal licked and shoved his tongue inside made Will cry out. He reached for his cock, stroking, but Hannibal grabbed his hand. 

“Who’s in charge here?” Will asked, breathless. 

Hannibal stopped, pressed his fingers inside, and Will whimpered. 

“I love you so much, Will.” 

“Puppy….” 

The first thrust made Will hiss and press back to take him in deeper, tears in his eyes as he felt the burn. Hannibal wrapped his hand around Will’s chest, still covered in his t-shirt, and pressed his lips to Will’s ear. 

Hannibal barked into Will’s ear and he had tears in his eyes as Hannibal licked his cheek. 

“I love you too, Hannibal. Fuck, I love you so much.” 

The next thrusts were manic, fast, and Will felt his cock throb against the couch but didn’t move. He practically sobbed when Hannibal took his hardness in hand, stroking with every plunge of hips, and when he came his vision blurred. 

“Oh god, oh…!” 

Hannibal thrust twice more and bit his neck hard just as he came, growling as he spilled inside. 

He held Will close, panting in his ear, and when they kissed again it was like they’d done a thousand times. Slow, sweet, and perfect. Will put his finger under the tight collar on his neck. 

“It suits you,” he whispered, “Is it still too tight?” 

Hannibal nuzzled the back of his head and made no move to withdraw from him. “Yes, but...I find myself now quite liking it.” 

Will smiled. “Good boy.” 


End file.
